


A Long Lost Fiend

by IAmTheNovelover



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheNovelover/pseuds/IAmTheNovelover
Summary: It had been years since Leo Valdez has met anyone from his family. And he hopes he never does. But when has his wishes ever come true? Luckily he is no longer alone now.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Long Lost Fiend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Here I am worrying over a fanfic when I have a bunch of assignments and seminar nearing their deadlines. I become Percy Jackson when it comes to assignments. “Deadlines just aren't real to me until I'm staring one in the face.” Though can't say I feel just as brave when they ARE staring me in the face. *sigh*  
> Anyways. This idea just popped in my mind and I thought why not? This is a one shot about the seven demigods along with Nico having some fun time which, I am sure you will agree with me, they have rightly earned. So, here they are. Enjoying their holiday and for once getting to act their age. And I hope YOU enjoy too.

Leo's ice-cream started melting the moment he took it in his hands. He quickly gobbled it up in a few bites.  
"Ugh Leo! That's not have you eat ice cream. I wonder if you even got to know what flavour it is" Piper chided him.  
Leo flashed his signature grin at her. "What can I do Beauty Queen? It's not my fault that I am so hot" he winked at her.  
There was a collective groan and the seven demigods grimaced.  
"I can help you cool down hot stuff" Percy said with a mischievous smile. And suddenly a bottle flew from Frank's hand and spilled cold water over Leo's head.  
Leo yelped in surprise and the sudden cold. And then he grinned and shook his head really hard. Water splattered over Piper, Jason and Annabeth who were the nearest to him.  
"Aargh" Annabeth and Piper yelled at the same time "Leo!".  
The others burst out laughing. Leo concentrated hard and the water evaporated making a hissing noise.  
Percy gasped. "How did you do it?"  
Leo raised an eyebrow dramatically. "I told you. I am hot" he said.  
Jason snickered. "Yes. He is a hot head." Everyone laughed.  
It felt good to laugh and have a nice time with his friends. They had successfully defeated Gaia and her army. The world was saved and the Olympians were no longer insane. Well no more than they usually were. The seven demigods of the prophecy and Nico were off on a holiday. When they had asked him, Chiron had smiled kindly at them and said that they deserved it. Frank and Hazel had come from Camp Jupiter. Reyna had refused politely, saying that someone had to to look after the Camp.  
They were in New York. Percy had invited them over for lunch at his home and Mrs Sally Jackson had cooked up a splendid five course meal. Now they were in a quiet and less popular street, enjoying the evening sun and altogether having fun. Leo felt happy and content. He had friends. He had a family. And he was loved. He could live forever in this moment. Nothing could make him feel less happy. Nothing could ruin this moment.  
Of course. This was a very wrong thing to say or think of being a demigod. Especially being Leo Valdez.  
"Well well! Look who's here" said a voice to their left. "If it isn't the long lost fiend".  
The eight demigods turned towards the voice. They had walked into a wide but almost deserted alleyway. The buildings on either side were old and most of them were up for sale. A boy came out from the small space between two buildings. He held a smoking cigarette in his hand. He dropped it and stepped on it. He stood facing the eight demigods. But his eyes were fixed on Leo.  
The boy was taller and bulkier than Leo. He had black curly hair cut short. He wore a full sleeve jacket over a soccer t-shirt, track pants and sports shoes. No doubt a sports person. He studied Leo and sneered at him. Leo had a bad feeling that he knew him.  
"So did you join a cult or did you establish one, of your own?" He gestured at the others. "Are they your worshippers? Diablo!" He looked at Leo as if he was a disgusting creature.  
Leo could feel the temperature rising. His hands started to smoke. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. "Raphael" he sad bitterly. It seemed that some things - or persons - CAN ruin ANYTHING.  
"You know this guy?" Piper asked Leo. Everyone was looking to and fro between the two with confusion.  
"He.." Leo cleared his throat. "He is my cousin" Leo managed to say.  
"I am in no ways related to you, you diablo" Raphael shouted at Leo. "You are a demon child. You killed your own mother. Poor aunt. Yet, she should have seen it coming. My mum did warn her you know. But she paid no heed. She was foolish to believe you were good. To love you. Look what it cost her. if only she had listened to my mum and got rid of you. She wouldn't have had to die in such a horrible and gruesome way."  
"I did not kill her" Leo's voice was barely a whisper. He knew now that it wasn't his fault. It was the Dirt Woman. But right now he was 8 years old again. Crying and cowering away from his Aunt Rosa who was slapping and calling him a diablo.  
"Oh really?" Raphael snapped. "Then who locked her inside and burnt her alive?" he asked. "You were the only one who was in the shop besides Aunt Esperanza. You killed her, you little devil. And here you are eating icecream and having fun. By the way, do your friends here know what you really are? A devil?" He turned to face the others, "You better watch out he doesn't burn you or sacrifice you" he said mockingly.  
Piper took a step towards Raphael. She was shaking from anger. And she had such a murderous look on her face that Leo unconsciously took a step back. "You!" Piper spat out. "How DARE you speak to…"  
"Our Master like that"  
Everyone turned to Nico, shocked. Nico was staring daggers at Raphael. He looked unusually pale and light danced on his face. Then Leo realised that it was because there were shadows surrounding the son of Hades. And the light effect was because of his sister who stood beside him. Leo never knew Hazel could look this angry. There were jewels piled around her feet and they were glowing in the dark.  
Only then did Leo pay attention to his surroundings. Storm clouds were gathering right above them. The water in the puddles was vibrating as if there was an earthquake. The demigods looked like a pride of lions who had just met a disgusting hyena. Leo thought that he would rather face two giants at a time than face his friends right now.  
"Nico!" Hazel exclaimed. But Nico locked eyes with Piper and gave her a small nod. Piper's eyes grew wide but then she grinned at Nico. She looked at Annabeth and winked at her. She turned back to face Raphael who was now gaping at them.  
"You dare disrespect the Dragon Master, Commander of the Golden Army, Heir of the Fire Nation and Conqueror of the world? We are the ambassadors of Hell, the Masters of the Elemental forces. How dare you scorn at us? You will be punished for your insolence." Piper's charmspeak was so powerful that Leo wanted to drop on his knees and beg for forgiveness. Raphael did not stand a chance. He was visibly shivering and sweating. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. The others just looked perplexed.  
"Yes", Annabeth added. "We never forget or forgive anyone who dishonors us. You will pay for this. Feel the wrath and power of the Golden Warriors." She glanced at Nico.  
Nico spread his hands and the shadows grew darker. Realisation dawned on the others. And then many things happened at once. Raphael, terrified, tried to run away. But Annabeth put on her Yankees cap and turned invisible. Hazel stretched out her hand and a large nugget of gold popped out, making Raphael stumble and fall. When he got up, Annabeth suddenly appeared in front of him making him scream. Then Frank - now the giant eagle - gave him a second heart attack by landing next to Annabeth and transforming back into himself. Raphael shrieked and turned back right when Percy made the dirty puddle water to shoot up and spill all over him. Then Jason dramatically floated up from the ground, spreading both his hands in X-Men Storm style. More storm clouds gathered and thunder boomed above them. Jason raised his head to the sky and lightning flashed. He then brought his hands forward pointing at Raphael's direction and lightning struck the ground a few feet from Raphael.  
"Fear us puny mortal" Piper said in a serious tone. Her voice brimming with charmspeak. "The Golden Army will soon conquer Earth and rule over the Cosmos."  
The ground beneath them trembled and cracked and skeletal hands shot out of the cracks scarily close to Raphael's feet. Raphael screamed like a Banshee. He turned and ran out of the alleyway, stumbling and falling. All the while screaming and shouting that the Golden Army was real.  
When they could no longer hear his screams, the demigods relaxed. The sky cleared and the shadows disappeared. The jewels and skeletons retreated back into the ground. There was a thin layer of fog surrounding them and it slowly dispersed. Only then Leo realised that Hazel was controlling the Mist, shielding the view of the alleyway from the street. The seven demigods sat down heavily, exhausted.  
"That will teach him never to bully anyone" said Piper fiercely. The others nodded in agreement. Jason looked at Leo who was still standing apart and gaping at them. "Hey! You okay?" He asked with concern.  
That brought out Leo from his stupor. "Umm.. what just happened?" he asked.  
Percy snickered. "Dude, honestly? Are you telling me you just missed our great show?" he asked.  
Leo did not know what to say. "No. I mean...I..well...you...uh.. Why..did you do it?" He finally managed.  
Everyone stared at Leo. Annabeth and Nico shook their heads like "Okay. He is dumber than Percy". Then Nico spoke up. " Because your "unrelated cousin" was a huge pile of schist. And he ruined our holiday. And my ice cream."  
Leo stared at Nico in surprise. He never thought Nico would get so emotional over him. He smiled at Nico. "I never knew you liked me so much" he said.  
Nico glared at Leo. "Don't get your hopes up Fireboy" But his voice was softer.  
Piper sighed. "We all love you Leo, and we do care about you. When will you realise that?" She sounded slightly irritated.  
"Yeah. Guess you are more of a Seaweed Brain than Percy is" Annabeth said.  
Percy frowned "I don't know whether to be pleased or offended by that". Annabeth sighed in exasperation.  
"Plus" Nico added, "that was the most fun, I had ever had". He burst out laughing, a proper heartfelt laugh that made him look like the teenager he actually was. All the others joined him, murmuring their own consent, even Annabeth. Seconds later, the whole group was rolling on the ground, holding their sides and laughing. Even Leo. It was hard to resist the contagious laughter.  
Finally, when everyone was done and were sitting and gasping for air, Leo spoke up. "Thank you." Frank smiled at him "Anytime Supreme Commander. What are friends for?"  
Leo smiled back. He wanted to say many more things. But for once he was at a loss for words. But his friends' faces showed him that they understood. That how grateful he was. That he finally believed with all his heart that he was loved, he belonged. and at that moment Leo no longer resented his Aunt for abandoning him. She had given him a better family. A better home. One where, he could finally STAY.

**Author's Note:**

> It was really fun to write. And i hope you liked it too. Feel free to share your views and opinions in the comments section. I am new to this and still learning. Your reviews will be a great help. Thank you.  
> Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace out.


End file.
